What's Fanfiction?
by anacoana
Summary: Basically, GIbbs and our favorite people are sitting around doing paperwork, when a mysterious being enters the bullpen, and telss them what FANFICTION is! I put humor, because I'm hoping you at least chuckle. You might, you might not, I don't know.


Hello! Welcome to my little drabble of drabbleness! By the way, my computer wasn't helping, so T2 is T squared. I don't own NCIS, or any of the wonderful characters. Let's begin!

%%%

Gibbs and the team were all sitting around doing paperwork, when a strange, holy light started shining in the middle of the bullpen. Everyone leapt out of their chairs, Tony, McGee and Gibbs reaching for their guns, Ziva reaching for one of her knives as well. The light stopped shining, and a figure appeared. It was a young girl, about 14 years old, with brown hair and brown eyes, wearing neon purple robes, and holding a notebook and a pen. Oh yeah, and she had big white wings and a halo.

"Who are you?" Gibbs barked, suspicious and wary. She turned to him, and grinned. "Hello Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs! I'm Anacoana, a deity of Fanfiction."

Before Gibbs could ask how this very strange girl knew his name, Tony asked, "What's a deity?"

Anacoana sighed. "McGee, could you please tell DiNozzo what a deity is? I know you know."

"Um…sure. A deity's like a god or goddess Tony. Excuse me, but, Anacoana, how did you get here, and how do you know our names?"

"Hi guys! Oh! Who's she?" Abby came racing into the bullpen, and stopped next to Gibbs.

Anacoana grinned. "Hi Abby! I'm Anacoana, a deity of Fanfiction."

Abby looked at her suspiciously. "How do you know my name? Are you another stalker?"

The purple clad deity shook her head franticlly. "Oh no no no, I'm not, I swear. Although I do think you're cool.

Tony snickered. "So you're a grape goddess of this thing called, 'Fanfiction'?"

She glared at him. "Shut up. I like purple."

"Anacoana." Gibbs snapped, and she immediately whipped her head around to look at him. "What. Is. Fanfiction?"

She shifted. "Um… I'd love to explain, but can you tell Ziva to put her knife away first? I know it's habit since she's Massad, but she's making me nervous."

Gibbs gave Ziva a look and she put it away. Anacoana began. "Okay, so, Fanfiction is, well, first you need to know this. There are other worlds besides this one. Many others. Some look like this one, and others are completely different. But in one of those worlds, you guys are a TV show. And Tony, I have no idea what movie it would be, but don't do a movie qoute. It hasn't been a good day for me."

"We are a … television show in… another world?" Ziva asked, bewildered.

Anacoana nodded. "Yup. And it's not just you guys. There's worlds that that world thinks are books, movies, TV shows, cartoon, games, anime, everything! And on Fanfiction, someone can watch a show like you guys for example,- you're just called NCIS by the way- and they might think up a case or a story with you guys in it, and they can write it and post it there. And it can be long or short, or with all of you, or just one page, or with just a few of you, or there could be pairings. And it's my job to go to all the different worlds, and tell the people about Fanfiction."

"How long have we been on Fanfiction?" Abby asked, looking fascinated.

Anacoana smiled at her. "Oh, years. I'm not exactly sure the absolute amount of time though."

"And so why weren't we told before?"Gibbs asked, shocked when Anacoana stomped her foot angrily.

"It's been a long millennium, okay? Do you know how many deities there are? The Supreme God and Goddess of Fanfiction, and me. Not a lot! And do you know how many titles there are on Fanfiction? A lot! And each of the posts is in a different world even if it's in the same title, so there's a lot! And do you know how much time I have to spend recuperating from freaked out or angry people? A lot! I am very busy, and I didn't get my Caf-Pow! this morning, so I am not happy!"

She stopped, and what she had said seemed to sink in, because she looked horrified, and her hands flew up to her mouth, like she was trying to shove the words back in. "Sorry Gibbs. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm sorry."

Gibbs smiled. This girl/deity was definitely strange, but she didn't exactly seem like a threat, and was nice. And what she had to say was interesting. Even if she was odd, and was now munching on all purple gummy bears that had just appeared from out of no where into her hands.

"Pairings?" DiNozzo asked, asking a question that had been on his mind the entire time Anacoana had been yelling. "Like dating and girls and stuff? Tell us about that."

Anacoana swallowed her mouthful of gummy bears, and bit her lip, looking nervous. "All… alright. Yes, it's about dating and stuff. And…" She shoved a huge handful in her mouth, obviously hopeing that they would forget it or switch the topic. But when she had swallowed, and they hadn't forgotten, she continued. "… And… there's M rated stuff."

"M rated?" Ziva asked. "As in mature? Adults only?"

Anacoana blushed, and nodded. The meaning sunk in, and McGee gasped, blushing as well. "Sex scenes?"

Anacoana nodded again. "Well come on!" Abby urged. "Tell us the pairings! I wanna know who I'm with!"

The deity smiled at her. "Well, for starters, everyone on Fanfiction loves you Abby. You've got the most fanfic written about you in the NCIS area. Alright, well… there's McAbby, which is you and McGee, I don't think there's any of you and Tony, you and Ziva, a few of you and Kate, I don't know if there's any of you and Jenny…. I'm sure someone's thought of it…. and there's lots of Gabby."

Abby was confused. "Gabby?"

"Yeah… you and Gibbs."

Gibbs froze, and so did Ziva, McGee and just looked thoughtful. "I like the name. The idea is kinda weird, but I like the name."

"And what about McGeek?" Tony asked when it became evident that Gibbs probably wouldn't kill someone if they talked. "Does he have a life on there to make up for not having one in real life?"

"Ha ha Tony." McGee said sarcastically.

"Well, like I said, there's McAbby, there's him and Ziva, McGee with Gibbs, but those are mostly father/son ones. And…. there's T2."

McGee looked confused now. "What's T2?"

Anacoana backed away slowly, popping gummy bear after gummy bear after gummy bear into her mouth nervously. "It's you and Tony. Together."

McGee turned pale as Tony pretended to barf into the trashcan repeatedly. "Tony!" Ziva finally snapped. "Let her think of pairings for you."

Anacoana stopped looking nervious when it became apparent that no one was going to kill her, and looked thoughtful. "I don't know if there's any with any of you paired with Kate, because of out of respect, I don't read those, but for Tony… well there's him and Ziva- and Ziva, you are referred to as 'the ninja' on there or one of several other variations- I know there's Ziva and Gibbs -I know I'm getting off track and I don't care-" She rolled her eyes slightly that Gibbs had stiffened when she had said that he and Ziva were paired. "And also for Ziva, there's a few Ziva/Abby's and I'm pretty sure that's it. For Tony, well like I said, there's… T2, him and Ziva, Tony, there's you and your girlfriend that you had, but I'm getting a headache so I can't remember her name, and…."

She popped a few more gummy bears in her mouth. "There's you and Gibbs." Tony almost spit out the sip of coffe he had just taken in surprise, and Gibbs tensed, then looked over at Tony. He had never thought about his senior field agent like that. Or any of his team like that….what the hell was wrong with people on Fanfiction?

"And for Gibbs, there's Gibbs and Tony, Gabby, him and McGee, him and Jenny…. and I think that's it."

Anacoana backed up again, and shoved a huge handful of gummy bears in her mouth. After she had chewed and swallowed, she said, "And there's….."

When she didn't go on, Abby asked, "And there's….?"

Anacoana gulped nervously. "You know the saying, 'Don't Shoot the Messenger?' Promise you won't." When they all did, she bit her lip. 'Now promise you won't kill me."

"Anacoana…." Gibbs warned after they promised that too.

Still biting her lip, she looked at them all. "I trust you guys, really, I really do. But just to be safe, I'm gonna go up on the stairs and tell you from there."

She vanished, and appeared on the part of the stairs next to them. "Okay….ready?" When they all nodded, she blurted out, "There are ones where Gibbs, Tony and McGee are a threesome!" and then bolted to hide in the spot behind the TV.

The three mentioned stood stock-still, just looking at each other, not wanting, not dareing to believe what they had just heard. Gibbs seemed to shrug it off eventually, and then Tony and McGee did too.

Ziva looked at the TV like she could see through it. (Maybe she could) "Anacoana?"

"Don't kill me!" Came blurted out from behind the TV.

Ziva smiled. "We will not. Please, come back."

There was silence for a moment from behind the TV, and then she appeared in the midlle of them, wings drooping, head bowed, looking at them worriedly, like she expected them to jump her or something.

Gibbs smiled to show that he wasn't going to kill her, and her wings went up halfway. "Was there anything else you needed to tell us?"

Her wings went all the way up, and she smiled, head unbowed, as she thought. "Oh yeah!" She clapped her hands. 'There. Now you can all go on Fanfiction. It's .net. The .net is very important."

When they looked at her, she frowned playfully. 'I can't snap my fingers, okay? I'm just glad I don't have to click my heels together. That's everything I guess… yup! That's it! I'll pop in from time to time, so bye for now!"

With that, she disappeared. A shimmering silver business card lay on the ground. Gibbs picked it up, and inspected it. It read,

Anacoana: Deity of Fanfiction

To apply for a job as a deity, clap

your hands five times, and then

Press this card to your forehead,

with the writing side down.

**I LIKE GUMMY BEARS!**

"Hey Boss," Tony said after they were all done reading it, "Could I see that for a second?"

"No DiNozzo. All of you back to your desks. Abs, go back to your lab." They obeyed, albeit with Abby pouting.

And so the bullpen became full with the sound of typing, as everyone decided to see just what Fanfiction was all about.

%%%

…..So now you know my secret. But don't tell anyone, okay? And if you want my to dig through the files and look for a different series and what _they _thought of it, I'll try my best. Review please!


End file.
